


Sex on the Beach

by ladydragon76



Series: Ride a Lambo [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: maggie madsen, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: crack, series: ride a lambo, smut: energy, smut: tactile, verse: post rotf, warning: au, warning: xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for flesh_and_steel’s Beach Party Threesome challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU, and my combining G1-ish looking mechs in a movie verse setting.  
>  **Notes:** Energy sex based with permission on aprilraven’s research, theories, and writing in her story: [A Universal Concept](http://aprilraven.livejournal.com/2644.html). Thank you to lb82 and spacegarden for their beta work and encouragement.  
>  **Note #2:** The challenge required the use of any five of twenty specific words. I managed six: Unmentionables, Turtle, Text Message, Jack Daniels, Penis, and Nude Model.

**Title:** Sex on the Beach  
 **‘Verse:** Post RotF  
 **Series:** Ride a Lambo  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sideswipe/Maggie/Sunstreaker  
 **Summary:** Entry for flesh_and_steel’s Beach Party Threesome challenge.  
 **Warnings:** AU, and my combining G1-ish looking mechs in a movie verse setting.  
 **Notes:** Energy sex based with permission on aprilraven’s research, theories, and writing in her story: [A Universal Concept](http://aprilraven.livejournal.com/2644.html). Thank you to lb82 and spacegarden for their beta work and encouragement.  
 **Note #2:** The challenge required the use of any five of twenty specific words. I managed six: Unmentionables, Turtle, Text Message, Jack Daniels, Penis, and Nude Model.

 

**Sex on the Beach**

 

Maggie sat on her sea turtle beach blanket, and stared out at the sunset. It was gorgeous here, but that wasn’t helping her nervousness. Just _what_ had she gotten herself into this time?

She put the flask of Jack Daniels to her lips and tossed back another mouthful. She’d have preferred rye, maybe a little ginger ale to go with it, but the Jack was all she had been able to find on short notice.

And she needed it.

Bad.

It’d all started out innocently enough. Ok, as innocently as any round of sex jokes with a bunch of soldiers could be. Maggie had been laughing along, and as the only woman there, was holding her own quite well, thank you very much. Of course, then in wanders Sideswipe, and where Sideswipe goes, Sunstreaker follows.

Or vice versa.

Or something.

Maggie drank some more whiskey, and sighed. How a conversation can degenerate _from_ wise cracks about sexual escapades was beyond her reckoning, but it sure had.

Of course the complete silence following Sideswipe’s chipper, and far too innocently asked, “What’s a penis?” had been pretty funny. Maggie had laughed.

That.

That, right there, had been her mistake. It was bad enough she was a bit of a technophile, and already kind of randy due to the topic du jour, but to be suddenly speared by two sets of piercing blue optics had made her unmentionables tingle.

And they had _known_.

Goddamned scanners.

Maggie had escaped, or more likely, been spared the public humiliation and allowed to escape. They cornered her not too long after, and through a debate far more logical than one would expect from a couple of Lamborghini-wearing frontliners, Maggie had agreed.

Had agreed to let them try having sex with her. By touch, by energy. She wasn’t exactly sure anymore, it all kind of swirled together in her head in a geek fantasy jumble, but just thinking about it made her want.

“There’s our beach bunny!” Sideswipe called. “Got your text message,” he said, lounging out on his side _very_ close to Maggie.

“And here you are.”

Sunstreaker stretched out to her other side, and plucked the flask from her hands before she could drink more. “Primus. Should I be insulted you need to be cratered to sex us?”

“Just taking the edge off, boys.” Maggie took the flask back, and closed it “Ya gotta admit, I have a right to be a little nervous. It’s never been done before, right?”

Sideswipe flashed her a rakish grin. “Least you’ll die feeling good if we slag it up, huh?” 

Maggie laughed, and flopped backward. “There’s that optimism so lacking in today’s society.” She stretched out, arms over her head. “Go on. Know you’re dyin’ to explore.” And she was just fine with them doing so, weird as it all might be.

“Why are you still wearing your flag clothes?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Hm? My bikini? Because I wasn’t about to lie out here on the beach like some nude model just waiting for the photo shoot.” It’s also why she chose this beach on the outer side of the island. That and the sunset, of course, but it was getting nicely dark now.

“Can we take it off?” Sideswipe asked, fingertip brushing down Maggie’s stomach. Lower. “I mean this is where the link-up is, isn’t it?”

She couldn’t help lifting her hips into the touch, and letting her legs fall open a little. “Yeah, just… be careful.” She propped herself up, and really looked at their hands. “No more than this finger inside,” she said, tapping his pinkie. “And mind how deep. I really don’t want to have to explain this to a doctor.”

Both of them snickered. “Can you just imagine Ratchet’s face?” Sunstreaker asked.

“ _Private_ … mmm… experiment. Remember?” Maggie relaxed back, humming again as Sunstreaker’s fingers ran over her breasts. She let them move her as needed, grinning as Sideswipe lifted her legs and pulled off the bikini bottom. She snickered as he shifted down, optics bright and curious.

“You’re all soft,” Sideswipe said, hands surprisingly light and delicate on her legs, the pad of his thumb stroking between them.

“Up here too,” Sunstreaker added, sliding a finger under one of the triangles of her bikini top.

“Comes off,” Maggie mumbled, back arching so she could both reach her ties, and get more of that smooth, warm touch. Sunstreaker helped pull the cloth away, then set to his own exploration. He had one arm above her head, fingers sifting through her hair, the other hand traced circles and lines over her torso, making her skin tingle and insides turn molten.

A rolling… purr vibrated up over her thigh, and Maggie shivered. Sideswipe chuckled. “Nice. Works on humans too.”

“Works on this human,” Maggie murmured, shifting as soft heat stroked up her inner thigh. “That’s working too.”

The rumbling purr was repeated right against her, and a quick look made Maggie moan. Sideswipe’s lips grazed up her leg, his optics glowing a deeper blue, and locked on her. The purr grew louder, and he _licked_ right across-

“Oh, God!”

Sunstreaker chuckled, deep and low by her ear. “He has such a talented mouth.”

Maggie’s brain supplied all sorts of interesting images for why Sunstreaker would know that. “What about you?” she asked around a gasp. And ho-ly God, someone’s been watching porn on the internet! Sideswipe’s tongue… glossa… fuck it, whatever they called it, stroked in and out and all around, and she moaned, spreading her legs wider.

“I’m good with my mouth too,” Sunstreaker whispered, then _bit_ her shoulder. Gently, really carefully, but _bit_ her! Maggie gasped, but he was already sucking on the spot, licking a path up her neck, then down between her breasts. Then his mouth was on her breast, the whole thing in his mouth -and then some.

A giggle escaped, caught between a gasp of pleasure and a moan of lust. “Oh, God, this is great.”

Sideswipe chuckled, leaning up and over Maggie. “It is,” he agreed, optics intense. “I think it’ll work too. In the dark here, different spectrum, and I can actually see the energy pulsing in you.” He blinked, and flashed her a grin. “Gonna make you scream,” he purred, voice low and sultry.

Maggie shivered, whimpering as Sunstreaker lifted his helm to look at his twin. The slow, predatory smile made her shiver again. “I like that idea,” Sunstreaker said, his tone just as dark and full of promise as Sideswipe’s as he looked back down at her.

“I think we got her revved enough.” Sideswipe stroked her, then pressed just the tip of his smallest finger into Maggie.

She dropped her head back, eyes closing, hips rolling to push more of him inside her. “Oh, God!” Hard, warm metal moved just a bit deeper, then withdrew, then pressed back in.

“Yeah. I think so,” Sunstreaker said, and Maggie was a little surprised to pick up a note of true arousal there. Were they really enjoying this too? She hadn’t really thought they would. Curious, intrigued with the little organic creature called Maggie Madsen, but not really _interested_. She’d figured it would be a one way thing, her own dirty little fantasy while they satisfied some taboo desire to play with a squishy.

Maggie moaned a protest as Sideswipe pulled away, but large, gentle hands slid under her and lifted. Sunstreaker knelt, while Sideswipe stretched out on his back, and Maggie watched as his chest plates retracted.

“Going right to the source,” Sunstreaker said, lips pressing against her hair and the back of her shoulder. She was laid down on a large cylinder of shiny silver metal that seemed to pulse under her. More surprising than being placed on bare internals, was the way Sideswipe tensed, inhaling sharply, his optics squeezing shut, face a mask of pleasure.

“This,” Sunstreaker said, fingertip grazing a thick cable that connected to the cylinder, and chuckling as Sideswipe gave a throaty moan. “This is sensitive. Durable though, so hold on to it.”

Maggie managed to drag her mind out of desire far enough for the technogeek in her to say, “It looks like a ground wire?”

“Another good reason to hold on,” Sunstreaker smirked, and Maggie glanced up as gears whirred and softly clicked as his chest armor split down a central seam she hadn’t been able to see, then shifted to the sides and out of the way.

She tensed a little as Sunstreaker leaned over her, grasping the cable, and getting a sharp cry from Sideswipe for it. “Sorry,” she murmured, kneading it more gently.

“Primus!”

“Don’t be sorry. He likes it.” Sunstreaker settled himself at an angle, chest to chest still with Sideswipe, and reached a hand up to touch Maggie. “This?” he asked, optics on her face, fingers caressing the backs of her thighs, until the one dipped in to tease.

Maggie moaned, spreading her knees to give him better access, and gasping as a throb of… God, _something_ rushed though her.

Sunstreaker growled. Sideswipe _whimpered_. Then it happened again. Then again!

Maggie rolled her hips down in time with the wash of that incredible current as is rushed through her. It was indescribable, and it made her body tighten, need twisting tightly in her belly. Beyond the feeling, were the sounds. She didn’t hold back, but neither did they. Sideswipe whispered things in their own language, Maggie’s name slipping in here and there in English. Sunstreaker moaned quietly. They gasped, they cried out in lust.

But what drove her over that delicious edge. The thing that pushed all that pleasure to the breaking point, was looking up to see them.

Sunstreaker moaned, mouth crushing down on Sideswipe’s, and Maggie screamed as every nerve ending her body lit up all at once. Sideswipe bucked, shouted, and another heavy charge flashed through Maggie. Sunstreaker followed, his climax making her world white out.

Maggie groaned as she came back to herself. Large, gentle hands stroked her back, and it took a minute in the dim starlight to see she was lying on gold plating.

Sideswipe grinned from where he had his head resting on his twin’s shoulder, and a quick glance up showed Sunstreaker smiling too.

“Damn,” Maggie said, and flopped back down. She bounced a little as Sunstreaker chuckled.

“I’d say,” Sideswipe snickered. “You make one Pit of a conduit, Miss Squish.”

“Do I?” Maggie stretched, testing to see if anything hurt. She was a little tender between the legs, but nothing one didn’t hope for after a good lay, and her muscles had that feeling like, though Jell-O now, she’d be stiff tomorrow. “Can we do that again? Uh… Eventually?”

The twins exchanged a look and smile, both turning back to her. “Frag, yes!”

* * *

**Cannon Point - Diego Garcia** (Seriously. I nabbed it from wiki)  
[](http://s793.photobucket.com/albums/yy217/tf_epic_recs/?action=view&current=800px-Degar_sunset_from_cannon_point.jpg)

~ | ~

  


~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
